


Everything Changes

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The occupants of the TARDIS were all silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Deidre was mulling over the recent discovery of her status as a grandmother. The Doctor was keeping himself busy, trying not to think of anything more than piloting his beloved ship. The Master was plotting ways to exploit and use his knowledge of the events that had just transpired and David was just trying to not lose his mind. 

David could still see the images John had shared with him back in the lab in the alternate Earth's Torchwood and was wondering if he would ever be able to come to terms with his newly realised heritage. He had had inklings and suspicions but to finally have it all laid bare, with no uncertainty made it all too real.

He wandered the halls until he came to his bedroom, as he opened the door the smell of fresh flowers filled his senses. There on the bed stand was a fresh cut bowl of violets and on almost every flat surface in the room were more of the purple flowers.

David sat on the bed, a wry smile on his face, "I get it," he spoke aloud to the TARDIS, "very subtle," The light in the room dimmed as he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes.

What seemed like only minutes later he awoke to a soft knock on the door. The Doctor entered the room, changed into his more familiar blue suit and holding some folded clothes in one hand, "I repaired the storm trooper shirt," he smiled pointing to where the hole had been, "well, I didn't personally, I can barely sew on a button, the nanogenes did it. After I had to train them not to try to put an ear on it."

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm dropping Deidre off first, then you, if you still want to go home."

David sat up, "I don't really know what I want," he shrugged, "what day is it anyway?"

"Any day you want it to be," The Doctor smiled, gesturing around the room, "it's a time machine too, remember?"

"If we were strictly speaking of the current Earth calendar, what day is it's" David clarified.

"Hmmm, Monday," The Doctor replied after some thought.

"The one before we left or the following week's Monday?" 

"One of the two," came the reply, "but the point is, what day do you want it to be?"

"I don't think I'm ready to go off to film yet, so not the Monday before the Wednesday I'm due on set," then David paused, shaking his head, "how do you keep track of days?"

The Doctor laughed, "I try not to. Too confusing. I just pick one and stick with it." Then his face grew serious, "when we restored your memory there was that little um, glitch."

"Right, some of The Master's energy got transferred to me," David replied.

"Well..." The Doctor started, then stopped, "it could be nothing."

"Care to elaborate on that?" David prompted.

It was painfully obvious by the way The Doctor was stalling that no, he didn't really care to, but after a bit he did, "I don't know if you noticed but when you got upset at well, you know, you um... well, influenced the temperature around you."

"Now, try again with something that makes a bit more sense."

"All right! When you got hot under the collar, as the saying goes, so did everyone else," The Doctor quickly explained.

"That's ridiculous!" David countered, "maybe the thermostats were affected by that black out!"

"Could be," The Doctor replied in an even tone, "but how do you explain that?" he pointed at the flowers on the bed stand suddenly drooping as water in the bowl started to boil.

David stared at the bowl, and then took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. As he did so the water stopped bubbling, "I'm doing that?" he asked after a bit.

"Would appear so," The Doctor picked one of the dead flowers up and sniffed it, "when you were first linked with the meta, err, John the room got cold. Fear or anxiety I think, then when you got upset it got very hot."

"How is that even possible?" 

"Good question," The Doctor nodded approvingly, "but I'm afraid, for once in my life, I haven't got the first clue. Well, a first clue, but definitely not a second. Or maybe it's the third clue I'm missing? Either way," he waved his hands dismissively, "the important thing is we need to find out what's causing it and um, as much as I hate to admit it, we're going to need help."

"Who could we go to for help?" David asked, "and not wind up being sectioned?"

"I have a friend, after a fashion, he works for an agency that specialises in the unusual," The Doctor offered, "but before I go any further, you have to promise me to not boil anymore water."

"Come again?"

"Don't get upset," The Doctor elaborated.

"I can't promise that until you tell me what you have to say," David replied reasonably, "but I do promise to listen with an open mind."

"Fair enough," The Doctor smiled, "Torchwood, this Earth's version is run by someone I trust explicitly."

"The real life Captain Jack?" David perked up.

"Exactly," The Doctor nodded.

"So what is his actual name?"

The Doctor rose, "his actual name or the one he goes by? He's known as Jack. I offered to give him a pseudonym for the show, but he is, um, how to nicely say this? What's a good way of putting it when someone is massively proud and justifiably so, of their accomplishments?" 

"Vain?" 

"I was looking for something a bit more complimentary, but yeah, that applies," The Doctor laughed.

"I would really like to go home, at least for the night, can we wait until morning?" David asked.

"Of course," The Doctor agreed, "but before you get loose on the unsuspecting public without being able to control this, I think it's best we get it all sorted."


	2. Chapter 2

It felt both comforting and strange to be back in his own house. Adding to that was the knowledge they returned several days before they actually left which David was sure he would never get used to.

The Doctor came in only briefly, to retrieve his brown suit and do a quick scan of the place to be sure nothing was lurking. As he left for the TARDIS he watered the plants on his way out the back door, mumbling something about them nagging him about it. 

David was tired yet keyed up and since he had been in the same set of clothes for what felt like a year he decided to take a hot shower and then see about getting some sleep. As he got into his bedroom he half expected to see bowls of violets but then he remembered that was the TARDIS' version of his room.

After the hot water had run out he wrapped his robe around himself and walked over to the window, the TARDIS' soft glow in the dark garden was comforting and he felt he could finally relax enough to fall asleep. 

He awoke later to a steaming cup of coffee being thrust into his face, "good morning!" The Doctor beamed at him, "I made you a coffee!"

David sat up a bit bleary eyed, and slightly envious of The Doctor's ability to be so chipper that early in the morning. He put on his glasses and groaned as he looked at the clock, "it's just past six, couldn't you let me sleep in a bit?"

The Doctor threw open the curtains, "it's too lovely of a day to lie abed!" 

David looked out the window to see grey skies and the clouds pouring rain. "You have a strange definition of 'lovely'," he grumbled, then taking a sip of the suspiciously dark beverage he forced himself not to gag, "how many scoops did you use?" he asked keeping his voice casual.

The Doctor thought about it, "two, no wait, I got a bit distracted," then he counted on his fingers, "five I think."

David gingerly set the cup down, "if I want to blink in the next 24 hours maybe I should thin it out a bit."

"Blinking is overrated," The Doctor laughed, "I guess I should stick to tea, huh?"

The Doctor turned to leave, "you'll need to pack a bag. Once you get to Torchwood, you'll probably be there for a few days. And um, I can't stay with you while you're there. I have something I need to take care of, but I'll check in on you periodically, I promise!"

David threw back the covers, "I don't need you to hold my hand."

The Doctor nodded, "see you downstairs," and with that he left the room.

The TARDIS landed with a thump in what appeared to be a small plaza, a fountain surrounded by pigeons was the first thing David saw as he stepped out.

The Master grumbled on about the weather in Wales as he reluctantly left the shelter of the blue box, "why do I have to go with you?" he whinged.

"I could just zap you into stasis, if you'd rather," The Doctor offered, pulling up the sleeve of his brown suit jacket to reveal the control bracelet.

But before The Master could reply a figure stepped out from behind the fountain, gun drawn, "hand's up!" came the command.

"No way," The Doctor replied his face unreadable, "you're going to have to shoot me first!"

The man stepped up to the Time Lord, with a scowl, "I have a gun," he held it up.

"Yeah but it's not loaded, you big idiot," The Doctor laughed.

"Got me there," the man laughed, and in a move that startled David, dropped the gun and lifted the Time Lord up with his massive arms into a bear hug. 

Once he was let go, The Doctor turned to David, "this is Jack. He's obviously channelling his inner cowboy today," he gestured at Jack's outfit.

Jack grinned, "a gift from a grateful admirer," he lifted one foot to show of the handsomely tooled leather boots. Then he turned to show off the rear-view of his decked out chaps, sans pants, "cool breezes!" he laughed.

"And you're David," Jack extended his hand, "love your work, and that actor playing me was pretty tasty too. Is he single?"

David was still trying to recover from the shock, "um, no he's in a relationship."

"So am I," Jack laughed, "several at once in fact."

The Doctor gestured behind him, "shall we go in? It's a bit wet out here."

Jack was still gripping David's hand, "wow, you are almost identical," he leaned in closer, "your hair's a little more red, and you are a bit thinner, but oh man!"

The Doctor tapped Jack on the shoulder, "inside?" he prompted, noting the air warming around the two of them, "I think you're making him uncomfortable," he whispered in the human's ear.

Jack let go of David's hand, "you are hot, literally!" he joked, wiping a bit of sweat from his cheek.

Then turning towards one wall of the plaza's brick edifice he clicked a key-fob at it opening a hidden door, "come on in," he gestured, "welcome to Torchwood!"


	3. Chapter 3

As they made their way down the spiral staircase they were greeted at the bottom by a tall yellow beast with long claws and impressive teeth.

"That's a Cheaugha!" David laughed as the beast nuzzled his chest purring, "how did you get one of these?"

Jack stood dead still, "the more important question is how are you doing that?" he asked, puzzled as the thing lay down and presented its belly to David as a bright glow shown from its body.

The Master smiled sardonically, "the 'Chosen One' strikes again."

The Doctor shot his fellow Time Lord a glare, then turned his attention back to Jack, "it's a long story but he seems to have a way with them."

"I can see that," Jack nodded as he opened the inner doors to the hub, "well here it is, my home away from home."

Two people looked up from their computers as they came into the room. The dark haired woman rose, "been looking forward to meeting you," she smiled at David, "Jack's been playing all your DVDs since we were told you were coming."

A shorter man with piercing blue eyes grimaced at that, "over and over, and over..."

Jack coloured a bit, "anyway!" he cleared his throat.

The woman laughed, "I'm Wendy, I'm ah, 'Gwen'."

The other man didn't look up from his work, "you can call me Ianto."

"Is that really your name?" David asked.

"No, but that's what you can call me," the man rolled his eyes at the actor and then bent back down over some charts.

The Doctor walked around the room picking up various instruments and mumbling to himself until he picked up a rather menacing looking device, "where did you get this?" he held it up.

"Washed up in Brighton," Wendy piped up, "we're still trying to figure it out."

The Doctor aimed it at his chest and pulled the trigger, as he did so a purple light seemed to scan him, and then a loud bang could be heard. After the smoke cleared The Doctor was standing there clad in a bright orange jumpsuit, "it's a wardrobe. You just think of what you want to wear, it measures you with a beam of light, then you pull the trigger and you've got it on."

"Does it work in the reverse?" Jack asked eyes twinkling.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own," The Doctor replied setting it down again. Then he slipped the jumpsuit off to reveal the brown suit underneath. 

There was a bustle in the back of the room The Master had a gun trained on him and was being glared at by Wendy, "he tried to nick some equipment!"

The Doctor tsked, "you have to watch him," then turning his attention to The Master, "empty out your pockets, we have to get going!"

The Master, under the watchful eye of Wendy, did just that with an air of being massively put out.

After the goodbyes were said Jack led David down a hall way to a series of cells, "we don't have very posh accommodations I'm afraid, but since you're a voluntary guest you get a more comfortable room and the door stays open."

"Are the neighbouring cells occupied?" David asked trying to peek in the small windows as they went along.

"Not in this wing, this is more the minimum security area," Jack grinned, "the next wing over is occupied. When we have time I'll give you a guided tour."

As they reached the cell, Jack gestured into it, "put your stuff down and get settled in. There's a set of scrubs there, if you could change into those. We're going to need you in some looser clothing for the tests and I thought green would set off your eyes nicely!"

"Thanks," David smiled wryly, set his case down on the bed and picked up the green garments.

Jack stood in the doorway watching him, "aren't you going to change?"

"Not until you leave," David shot back.

"Spoil sport!" Jack pouted but turned and left David alone. 

David waited until the sound of Jack's boot steps grew faint before slipping off his shirt. Unaware that Jack had stopped at one of the many monitors to watch the show. 

"What is your fascination with tall, skinny, freckled men?" the man who had introduced himself as Ianto asked as he came up behind Jack and slipped his arms around him.

"God knows," Jack replied then turned into the other man's arms, "but you have no call to be jealous, you're still my favourite!"

"When you stop drooling," the man sighed, "I'll believe you."

"Why didn't you tell him your real name?" Jack asked pointing David's image on the monitor.

"I didn't feel like it," came the reply and then he released Jack and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he had finished changing David sat on the cot, it wasn't the worst bed he'd had but the room itself was pretty dire. Solid unpainted grey brick, one window set high and covered in bars and a thick safety glass. The door was impressively heavy looking steel and even though he had been assured the door was to stay open it reminded him far too much of a gaol cell for his comfort.

He forced himself to relax and think about his recent travels with The Doctor, some of the adventures had been pretty amazing and never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined traveling to different worlds...

He snapped back to the present as a howl rang out from further down the hall, "what was that?" he wondered aloud.

"It's a lycanthrope," Jack answered appearing in the doorway. He had changed out of the chaps and was wearing a very tight muscle tshirt and equally form fitting jeans. He saw David taking in his outfit, "figured we'd both be better off in more comfy clothes! We're almost ready for you."

"Lycanthrope? You mean you have an actual werewolf here?" David's eyes grew wide.

Jack nodded, "The Doctor said you were a bit of a fan-boy. If you'd like I can take you to see it, sorry, her, when we're done."

"Done with what?" David asked not moving from his seat, "The Doctor didn't actually tell me what you were planning on doing."

Jack slipped a file folder out from a holder on the wall, "according to this, you got some cocktail mix of Time Lord DNA and it is messing with you."

"Is that the technical term?" David shot back, considering repacking his bag and getting the hell out of this place, pronto.

Jack's jovial facade faded, "you want technical? OK here goes; you have, not only a proven ability to charm alien life forms like the Cheaugha, which would be useful in our line of work if you ever care to change careers. But you also have a sort of thermal based telekinesis, that you seem unable to control."

Jack gauged the impact of his words before continuing, "now neither of those things in themselves are a problem. But what The Doctor is concerned about is what those things, especially the telekinesis, are portents of. So he wants us to be sure your dose of The Master's bad ju-ju, and yes that is the technical term," he smiled, "isn't going to mess you up permanently."

David was silent, "and these tests?" he prompted.

"I promise you, nothing more uncomfortable than a standard MRI, but a lot more sophisticated, and of course a few blood tests, and that sort of stuff. You aren't afraid of needles are you?" 

"I don't particularly like jabs, but no I'm not afraid of them," David replied.

"And we're covered under the NHS," Jack laughed, but finding David was not nearly as amused, sat down next to him, "I can understand that you're worried, and this place probably seems a bit spooky but The Doctor trusts me enough to take care of you, and I would do nothing to ever betray that trust."

Jack rose, "are we good?" he asked.

"For now," David agreed, "so what's next?"

"Next, we get you into the examining room and see what we can find. 'Ianto' will be in with a barium solution for you to drink, I can add a dash of sherry to it, to help ease it going down if you'd like? No? Suit yourself. Then we'll check your systems out." 

Jack smirked involuntarily, and almost under his breath added, "I'd love to check you out personally." With that he rose and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes later the man known as Ianto came into the room, he stopped just inside the door way, his arms folded across his chest, "he's my boyfriend," he announced.

"I'm sorry?" David asked, confused at the other man's pronouncement.

"Jack, " Ianto explained in a tone one usually reserves for the mentally slow, "is my boyfriend."

"That's great, congratulations," David replied.

"I don't want you to get any ideas," Ianto stepped forward to stand looming over the seated actor.

"He's not my type, I promise," David looked up at the man's scowling countenance, "you have nothing to worry about there."

"I'm just telling you that because he can be very charming. And he fancies you. Rather he fancies The Doctor and you are pretty much a replica, so by default he fancies you too," Ianto continued, still talking to David like he was massively thick, "but he's mine and I will do anything I need to do to keep him."

"Right, got it," David nodded, starting to get a bit irritated at the other man's persistence on the subject.

"If you try anything," Ianto hissed, ignoring the rising heat in the cell, "I will make sure that you regret it."

Just then Jack poked his head into the cell, "are we ready?"

Ianto turned on a smile, "I was just having a little getting to know you chat, he hasn't taken the barium yet." 

With that he pulled a small vial out of his pocket and handed it over to David, "here you go, drink up!"

David hesitated. After being threatened, the wisdom of accepting anything from Ianto was questionable. He took the vial from the now smiling man and then "accidentally" dropped it causing it to shatter on the hard concrete floor. Ianto jumped back, avoiding the glass and liquid.

"Sorry," David lied, "it slipped."

Jack smiled, "no worries, we have more, come into the lab and we'll get you hooked up and get this ball rolling," then he clapped David on the shoulder and gestured for the two men to follow him.

As David rose to leave the cell Ianto grabbed his arm, hard, "remember, he's mine!" he growled.

"Got it," David shot back, and jerked his arm out of the other's grasp.

Once David got a look at the lab, and saw all the menacing looking equipment he came to a dead stop. His feet seemed to be frozen to the floor and his heart pounded in his chest, "I've changed my mind," he announced after he got his voice back and he turned to leave the room.

Wendy popped out from one of the larger bits of machinery blocking his exit, "it just looks scary, I promise you it's all very benign. We have to have yearly physicals and this is what we use to do them, and it's not a big deal."

Jack took him by one arm, "here's the barium, it's not the best tasting stuff, sure you don't want a slug of vodka as a chaser?"

David shook his head, took the vial and gulped the thick liquid down, "let's do this before I come to my senses."

Jack smiled at him then pointed over at what looked to be a MRI machine looking device with spikes jutting out at all angles, "climb aboard!"

David eyed the machine warily. Luckily, the spikes seemed to be only external. The leads hanging off of the spikes were wired to a large bank of computers. There was a bed-like bit on a track and restraints at five points along the rig, "are those necessary?" he gestured at the leather straps.

"Yes," Ianto smiled his eyes not quite getting the message of mirth, "and not just because Jack gets off on it."

Jack smirked, "he's just being funny. The restraints are pretty standard on these sort of machines because we can't have you moving while the scan is going on. It's pretty sensitive equipment. It's a quick test though, you'll be in the machine for only about ten minutes."

David's flight instincts were yelling at him to get the hell out of this place and just deal with the consequences later, but his exit was now blocked by both Wendy and Ianto. It didn't help to have Jack toying with the leather restraints with a half grin on his face.

"I really don't want to do this," David muttered to himself.

Jack noted the sudden drop in the temperature of the lab, his breath becoming visible. He signalled Wendy to come over and they had a little talk before turning back to David, "maybe a light sedative would help," Wendy offered, fishing into a black bag. She pushed a syringe into a clear glass bottle, pulled the plunger back and filled the chamber.

David, who was still distracted by his inner thoughts and watching Jack stroke the leather restraints almost fondly, didn't feel Wendy pull up the sleeve of his scrub shirt. It was only after the needle broke the skin of his arm he became aware of her presence, "what was that?" he asked as she removed the hypodermic.

"A mild sedative," Wendy replied as she capped the used syringe, "you'll be a lot more relaxed and if you don't fight it you can have a little nap."

David was about to protest that not even an elephant tranquiliser could make him relax when a warm sensation flooded his body and his legs seemed to turn to rubber.

Jack grabbed him before his legs gave out, "whoa there!" he laughed as he lifted David onto the bed of the machine. Then he turned to Wendy, "he's just a skinny little thing, go easy on the dosage next time!"

Ianto quickly stepped up and affixed the restraints to David's arms and legs. He tightened them down with a jerk, the leather cutting into the soft flesh at the wrists made David wince, even in his drugged state.

"Not too tight," Wendy cautioned, "he's not going to go anywhere like that!" she laughed and loosened the straps.

Jack pushed the lever on the side and the bed slid forward into the machine, "time to see what makes this boy tick!" he called out in his best Texas accent.


	6. Chapter 6

The sedative wasn't enough to knock David out but he was in a sort of half awake half dreaming state for the entire span of the scan. The machine's hum reminded him of the soft sounds of the TARDIS engines. He felt that if he concentrated hard enough he would almost be able to feel the dip and sway of the time capsule under his feet. He wondered what The Doctor was up to at that moment.

The Doctor was thinking the same thing, only in reverse. 

As much as he trusted Jack, there was always that niggling reaction in the very back of his mind to the whole concept of Torchwood. After all it was originally founded to stop him specifically and any aliens in general. 

He hated leaving David there. Jack, he knew would do nothing to harm him, but the rest of his staff? The Doctor knew nothing about them, he just hoped Jack's faith in them was warranted. 

The visual of the laboratory filled his head and he suppressed a shudder. As soon as they were finished here, he promised himself, they'd go back and check up on David.

The Master's case was next, The Doctor noted, looking at the board. The Master, dressed in his most imposing black suit, red shirt combo fiddled nervously.

"Remember, you can't let anything happen to me," The Master grabbed his arm tightly, you and I are the only ones left!"

"I have no authority over The Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor sighed, "but I promise when or if I get called to testify, I'll put in a good word for you."

This didn't seem to soothe The Master's nerves, "how many Galactic laws are they claiming I violated?"

The Doctor opened a file he had on his lap, put on his glasses and quickly scanned some pages, "four hundred and twelve," he answered after a few minutes, "and two vaguely worded guidelines."

The Master paused, clearly totting up some figures in his head, "good thing they are lousy record keepers, they missed a few."

After a bit more sitting in silence The Master stood up and peeked into the courtroom's window, "this may be a while," he announced after a roar issued from behind the closed door, "and they may need some janitorial staff," he added as smoke started to come out of the room.

\--------

After what seemed like an eternity the bed slid back out of the machine and Jack was undoing the restraints on David's arms and legs, "welcome back," he laughed helping him up to a sitting position.

"What are the results?" David managed to slur out, even though his tongue felt too thick for his mouth.

"All your basic systems are fine, if you were on staff you'd get a gold star next to your name for fitness, even if you are a bit too skinny for my tastes," Jack smiled.

Jack pulled some read outs from the side of the machine, "now we just need to analyse the data and see what else we can figure out."

Wendy took one arm and Jack the other, and they helped David off the machine and into a more comfortable chair. 

Wendy pushed David's sleeve up and put a tourniquet around his forearm, "time for some blood draws," she smiled at him, "then we'll have some lunch!"

While the other two were busy feeding the raw data into the computer, Ianto sat next to David, "sorry about earlier," he shrugged, "Jack was drooling over you. When you were getting changed, he was watching you on the monitor. A bit of warning, he can be a sneaky voyeur at times! Anyway, it made me a bit mad, but I'm over that now."

"I can promise you," David assured the other man, "he's not my type, I'm not going to steal him away from you."

Ianto smiled, "I know that, now. I was just a bit off my head with jealousy. Forgiven?" he laughed.

"Sure," David replied, very relieved to not have this very intense man upset with him.

Ianto rose, "would you like some tea? I'm going to make myself a cup."

"That would be nice," David nodded, "thanks."

As soon as his back was turned, Ianto's smile slipped, "tea, with a difference," he laughed softly to himself and he left the lab whistling a discordant tune.

Minutes later Ianto returned with a mug brimming with milk, and sugared tea. He set it down next to David and wandered off trying not to be too obvious. 

Jack came over and sat next to David, "wow not even here a day and you've got Ianto bringing you tea," he smiled, leaning it to sniff the brew, "Jasmine tea! Hmm that smells good, and I'm not much of a tea drinker, it doesn't agree with me normally."

David smiled, his head feeling a lot less fuzzy now, "I'm more of a black coffee sort, myself. If you want it, you can have it," he held the mug up to Jack.

From across the room Ianto winced as Jack accepted the mug. He called out, "I'll make you some fresh, you don't have to take his!"

"That's OK," David replied, "he can have it."

Jack tipped the hot tea into his mouth, finishing it in three massive gulps, "l get you some coffee, he clapped David on the shoulder, Ianto's coffee is twice as good as his tea."

Jack returned with two mugs of coffee, and handed one to David, "Wendy's ordered in pizza, it should be here in a few minutes."

Ianto watched Jack carefully, it shouldn't be too long now, he grimaced. Sure enough Jack turned pale and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead before running out of the lab clutching his stomach.

Shaking his head sadly Ianto stood up and left the room too, he was almost out of the lab when he heard David mutter, "guess tea really doesn't agree with him."


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling very sympathetic towards lab rats, David was losing the last of his patience as Wendy hooked him up to yet another machine. It was near midnight, he was tired physically and mentally but was trying very hard to stay civil as she glued on another lead.

Wendy was having a hard time with the connections as the heat radiating off of David as his frustration grew made her fingers slick with sweat. Finally she stood up and plugged the whole mess into a box on a string, then slipped the string over his head to hang around his neck, "this will monitor your brain waves and respiration while you sleep."

"I am not sure I can sleep with all these wires attached to me," David frowned.

"Then it'll monitor you at rest," she smiled, "Jack's taking the first watch, she pointed up at a camera, "so you'll be safe."

He looked so boyish and lost as she started to leave the cell, she wanted to give him a hug and peck on a cheek but she resisted, "sweet dreams!" See you in the morning."

Then joining Jack in the observation room, she sat on the edge of his chair, "you feeling any better?"she asked.

"A bit," he nodded, "I don't know what came over me but luckily the worst has passed now."

One of the cameras was focused in on the lab. Wendy stared at the image on the monitor for a bit, then not looking Jack in the eye she asked, "how are you and Ieuan getting on these days?"

"Just fine, except for his weird refusal to tell David his real name," Jack laughed, "I think he likes being called Ianto. Why do you ask?"

Wendy still didn't take her gaze from the bank of monitors, "I was reviewing some of the security footage and I think he put something in that tea, something that was not intended for you."

Jack looked at her, "You're kidding? Why in the world would he do that?"

"I think he's," Wendy started then leaning into the monitors she stopped, "the lycanthrope's cell!" she gasped.

"What about it?" Jack replied.

"It's empty!" Wendy cried out, but before she could say another word Jack was out of the room in a shot, almost running her over in his haste.

\--------

David was pretty sure he was awake, yet when he looked up he saw a very beautiful woman with long dark hair, clad in a very light and almost see through gown standing in the door way of his cell. Obviously he was dreaming, he thought, or hallucinating. Either way he felt the need to address this apparition.

"May I help you?" he asked

The woman lips parted revealing very white teeth, as she held a finger to her lips urging him to stay quiet. She looked back into the hallway, her head cocked in a strange listening pose that reminded David of something else but he couldn't quite put place it. Then she whisked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. 

The wires made it a bit hard to get into a sitting position with any grace, but David managed to get upright with only minimal damage. 

The woman's intense stare was a bit unnerving and her silence was even more so, "I'm David," he pointed to himself, "and you are?"

"Hungry," she growled, her tongue flicking across her lips.

David looked around the cell, "I don't have anything to eat in here, sorry."

"You look good enough to eat," she leaned forward, and ran her hands down his chest.

Before David could get his ability to think back Jack came running into the room, "Did she bite you?" Jack yanked the woman off the bed and clapped her in a pair of cuffs he pulled from his pocket.

David looked down at himself, "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Jack shot back, "well then she didn't!" Believe me you'd know it if she did."

Wendy was half a beat behind Jack and helped him get the woman out of the cell, "who or what was that?" David called after them.

Jack stuck his head back in the room, "that was the werewolf you were so anxious to meet earlier," he grinned, looks like the feeling was mutual. Nighty-night!"

Wendy waited until the lycanthrope was safely locked back in her cell before turning to Jack, "I know that cell was secured this evening. I did the rounds myself!"

Jack waved her off, "you could have missed one, it happens to the best of us, no harm done. Now go home and I'll see you in the morning!"

"We need to talk about Ieuan!" Wendy insisted.

"This new jealousy of yours," Jack grumbled, "is not becoming. Give it a rest!" and he walked away from her without another word.

"I'm jealous?" she groaned to the empty hallway, "me? Oh for god's sake!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's eyes were having a hard time staying open; he slammed coffee like it was going out of style but seemed to have built up immunity to caffeine's effects around 3am and was considering just laying down a line of coffee crystals and snorting it.

Just when he thought he would need to use paper clips to prop his eyelids open Ieuan tagged him out, "go get some sleep," he smiled at the yawning Jack, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jack rose, stretching. He gestured towards the monitors, "not sure if it's the strange bed, the machinery or the close encounter with a werewolf but he's wide awake."

Ieuan nodded watching the image too, but said nothing.

"Maybe I should check on him before I go," Jack continued.

"I will later," Ieuan offered, "you look all in, and if you're not on your game tomorrow it's going to be a long day for all of us."

Jack hesitated for a moment, but turned to leave, "you're right," he kissed Ieuan and headed out.

Ieuan waited fifteen minutes before he left the monitoring room and went out into the main lab. He fired up his computer and pulled up the results from the initial tests run on David. He quickly changed some of the readings and skewed the data just enough to cause things to seem a lot more dire than they really were. He giggled as he typed, imagining the looks on Jack's and Wendy's faces when they read the new, altered data. 

Then he gathered the paper print outs, shredded them and printed the new altered results out and placed them back on Wendy's desk.

Smiling now, he switched off the computer and went into the kitchen to brew some fresh tea for himself, feeling very satisfied with what he had managed to accomplish, and if he were honest, a bit smug too.

\------

David had managed to count all the ceiling tiles and the bricks on the wall opposite the cot and was still wide awake. He half considered chucking it all in, and going home. There was nothing about this place that made him feel safe and he was already tired of being poked and prodded. Adding to that he was sure the new day dawning just outside this cell would only offer more of the same.

Sitting up, he gave one of the leads an experimental tug and it popped off easily. He resisted the urge to do the same with the rest of them, only because in the back of his mind he knew that The Doctor was right in sending him there.

Even if the waiting and worry was driving him nuts, he sighed.

Footsteps coming down the hall pulled him out of his thoughts. "What now?" he groaned, "Vampires? Bogey men? Loch Ness monster?"

The answer was none of the above, instead the Cheaugha bending low appeared in the doorway, purring and emitting a glow. It stopped just inside the cell uncertain, and sat down on its haunches.

"You're OK," David smiled at it, and it moved closer. As it approached the cot the purring grew louder, and it bent its head presenting it to be scratched.

Suddenly it hauled itself onto the cot. Then gingerly, mindful of its sharp claws plopped itself down on David's stomach. 

"Oof! Get off of me you big lug!" he laughed, giving it a push, "you are not a lap dog!"

The Cheaugha blinked its big eyes a few times, like it was unwilling to move. But eventually it shimmied down to lay beside him instead with its forelegs just resting across his thighs.

"That's better, " he smiled as it closed its eyes and snuggled in closer. Only then David felt like he could relax and he started to doze off.

\------

Ieuan was relieved of his watch when Wendy came in around eight. She brought him a croissant and some tea, and some for herself. 

"How'd it go?" she asked around a mouthful of pastry.

"Quiet, the readings from the sleep monitor are on your desk," Ieuan replied.

Wendy looked at the monitor focused on the cell, "now there's something you don't see every day," she laughed looking at the cot with the Cheaugha's legs dangling off of it, "I'm surprised it didn't roll over and crush him!"

"It's been like that for a few hours," Ieuan shrugged, "it didn't eat him so I figured why go through all the drama of removing it."

Wendy's smile vanished; "Ieuan, I know you feel pretty protective of Jack," she started.

"What did I say about talking about me when I wasn't around?" Jack burst into the room grinning.

Ieuan grinned, "At least make it juicy!" he parroted back one of Jack's favourite quips.

"Exactly!" Jack laughed, "so how's sleeping beauty?"

"Snuggled up with a wild beast," Wendy pointed to the monitor.

"And it isn't me?"Jack sighed theatrically, "Well, I'll try to get over the disappointment!"

Wendy's laugh caught in her throat as she looked past Jack and saw Ieuan's face clouded over with barely contained rage and made a mental note to try to talk to Jack about him again and very soon. 

Maybe this time she could get through to him!


	9. Chapter 9

Just when it seemed like The Master was ready to chew his own arm off to get out of the waiting room, he was called into the courtroom. He stood with great dignity and gave a finger wave to The Doctor. 

The Doctor returned the wave and waited half a beat before legging it out of the building as fast as he could. He had seen his name on the character witness list and had decided that no one was that good a liar. Certainly there was no way he could pull off the whole hearts and flowers routine when it came to his fellow Time Lord.

It wasn't until he was safely inside the TARDIS that he allowed himself to relax. "Time to look in on David and Jack," he promised himself, "just a quick trip, then back to check on The Master!"

\------

David, having seen the frowns on the other's faces as they poured over the test results that had been compiling overnight decided he needed to get some fresh air before the day's poking and prodding commenced. 

He was in his cell changing into his street clothes when Jack stepped into the room, "did you time this so I'd be half naked when you visited or is it a happy coincidence?" he asked as Jack grinned at him.

"A bit of both," Jack laughed, "you're not leaving us so soon are you?"

"I promised The Doctor I'd stay for a few days, and I'm keeping my word," David replied pulling his jeans up and fastening the belt, "but I'm getting hemmed in by these walls and I need to get out for a bit."

Then sitting on the edge of the cot David slipped on his shoes, "is there something I can help you with?" he asked after tying the laces, a bit surprised Jack was still standing there.

"We were getting ready to run some more tests," Jack shrugged, "but if you're going out, guess that will have to wait."

"Right, sorry," David pulled his shirt on, "if I don't take a break I may melt something vital," he laughed. He took two steps to the doorway but Jack was still blocking it with what seemed like no plans to let him by.

There was an uncomfortable silence then Jack nodded to himself and moved aside, "there's this cute little cafe just down the road, why don't we go there for breakfast, my treat, and we can talk."

David sighed inwardly, he didn't wish to be rude but he really didn't want or need company at this time. He'd have preferred being on his own but he couldn't think of a way to decline that wouldn't seem ungrateful.

"That'd be nice," he lied, "thanks."

As they made for the exit Ieuan watched them leave with an incredulous expression, "where are they going?" he growled and hastily grabbed his jacket to follow them out.

\------

Wendy was pouring over the test results with a scowl when a grinding noise filled the room and a blue box materialised in one corner. The Doctor stepped out and took in his surroundings, "pretty abandoned, huh?"

Wendy looked around, seeming to notice for the first time that she was on her own.

"So," The Doctor pulled his glasses out of his pocket, "what have you found out?"

"These results are a bit confusing," she held the print out up for The Doctor to see, "I can't tell if it's an error in the software, a bit of buggy code, or these are actually correct."

The Doctor read in silence, his face becoming grimmer as he went on. Then he set the paper down and rubbed his eyes, "do you have the raw data still?"

Wendy fished around on her desk, "I had it backed onto an external drive but it somehow got wiped when we transferred it to the mainframe. I was sure I had the original print outs some place, but now I can't find them!"

"Is it possible you just misplaced them?" The Doctor offered shuffling through the piles of papers on her desk.

"Possible," she nodded, "but unlikely! They were just here went I left last night!" she grabbed her waste bin and searched it too.

The Doctor sighed, "if those test results are correct, we have a problem," then he held his hand out, "give me the external drive and I'll see if I can restore it!" 

Wendy handed him the device, "good luck with that, I've been trying all morning."

"I have to give it a shot," The Doctor insisted grabbing the hard drive and setting it down on an empty desk, "it has to be wrong," he muttered to himself. Then in an even quieter voice, "please let it be wrong!"


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was chattering on in his best tour guide mode. Pointing out local areas of interest, which always seemed to wind up with a side story of someone he had met whilst there and whether or not their encounter ended in something steamy.

When they arrived at the cafe the waitress blushed as Jack greeted her with a hearty laugh and a quick pat on the rear.

They settled into a booth near the back of the restaurant. As David picked up the menu he realised that he wasn't really all that hungry, the idea of eating anything really didn't sound appealing. He was saved from deciding when the waitress reappeared. Jack ordered one of everything on the breakfast menu with a cheeky grin, "have to fatten my friend up!" he laughed.

Once they were left alone again Jack's smile faded, "what's on your mind?" he asked leaning across the table to look David in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" David asked, feigning ignorance.

"You've been very quiet, and in my experience that usually means someone is massively shy, which I'm guessing you're not, or you've got something swirling about in that pretty head of yours," Jack tapped David on the temple lightly.

Jack sat back as the coffees were set on the table and waited until the waitress toddled off again, "nice rear!" he sighed, then took a sip of the coffee before turning his attention back to David, "well?"

"It's been a weird few months," David started, "and um, well this isn't my normal mode of existence and it's a bit overwhelming at times."

"Tell me about it!" Jack agreed, "once you've crossed paths with The Doctor your life is never the same."

"Exactly!"

"And you have to be worried, just a little bit, about why you've been sent to us," Jack continued, "it's only natural."

"A little bit," David admitted.

"I don't have anything to tell you yet, I promise you as soon as we make sense of it all, we'll let you know. Wendy's working on it right now, and she's excellent with data analysis, among other things," Jack smirked, "but it's not our intention to keep you in the dark."

"I appreciate that," David sighed.

They sat in silence for a bit until the food arrived, plate after plate was set down until every available surface was filled, "try the beans on toast!" Jack pointed, "they make the beans from scratch!"

David was fascinated as Jack ploughed his way through a good portion of the food, constantly encouraging him to match his consumption. David managed to choke down some toast. Knowing if he ate anything close to what Jack was stuffing into his mouth, like someone was going to pull the plates away at any time, he would need to have a few more stomachs installed.

When he had eaten his fill Jack sat back with a sigh, "all fuelled up!"

"That was impressive," David pointed to the pile of empty plates.

"I don't do moderation," Jack laughed.

"I gathered," David smiled. Then he sat forward, "you have seen the raw data from the tests, right?"

Jack nodded.

"And I'm guessing from the reluctance to talk to me about it that it's not good news, am I right?"

"You're pretty perceptive," Jack acknowledged, "but until it all is put together and the final analysis is down it's like trying to guess what a jigsaw puzzle's picture is by only a handful of pieces."

Jack slid out of the booth, threw some money down for a tip, "do you want any of this to go?"

David eyed the wreckage on the table, "no thanks."

"Let me settle up and then we can blow this popsicle stand," Jack announced as he made his way to the cashier's station.

Ieuan held up the newspaper to cover his face as they walked past him towards the exit of the cafe He had overheard their entire conversation, of course, and aside from Jack's normal flirting with anything with a pulse, there was nothing really objectionable about this encounter.

He almost felt badly about altering the data, David seemed a decent person and really it was not his fault. He knew that Jack found the actor attractive and knowing Jack's track record, he would eventually charm David into his bed. The only being who had successfully resisted Jack's obvious charm was The Doctor, and Ieuan had his doubts there at times, too.

Ieuan waited until the two men were out of sight before paying for his untouched tea and following them out of the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor threw the hard drive down with a cry of frustration,"this wasn't wiped by accident," he groaned,"it was erased then reformatted."

Wendy was silent, debating whether or not she should tell the Time Lord of her suspicions regarding Ieuan's behaviour of late.

Before she could decide The Doctor grabbed the print outs again and read them backwards and forwards a few times, like he was hoping the information would change or he had read it wrong. Finally he set them down and removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Where is David now?"

"I saw him and Jack leaving about twenty minutes before you arrived," Wendy gestured towards the door, "I'm assuming it was just a side trip, David's stuff is still in his cell."

"If this data is correct, he shouldn't be out in public!" The Doctor insisted.

Wendy looked at the print outs, "I haven't finished analysing this, please tell me what you gleaned from it."

"According to this, if it is correct, he's in danger. To himself and possibly anyone else around him," The Doctor explained slowly, as if he was trying to talk himself out of the panic he was feeling, "he's essentially human, and the small amount of Time Lord DNA he has always had has been mostly harmless. May have some benefits, in fact. But this extra dose is not good. There are basic fundamental differences in how we feel things that can take years of practice to control. His emotions will be intensified, words, moods will manifest themselves in a physical form. Fear will bring his body temperature and the surrounding atmosphere down, not too dangerous if you rule out hypothermia. But conversely if or when he gets very angry or feels threatened the mutated DNA could activate, causing physical and psychic changes. It could..."

The Doctor finally caught on that Wendy was looking past him pointedly, Jack and David had returned.

"It could what?" David asked his voice deadly quiet.

"Boil you alive," The Doctor finished, "and quite possibly anyone who happens to be near you."

Without a word David turned and walked out of the lab. Jack watched him leave and then turned to The Doctor, "nice way to break the news Doc," he snorted,"real gentle!"

"I didn't know he was there!" The Doctor protested as he trotted out after David.

The Doctor found him sitting outside on the fountain's edge staring into the water,"that was not my finest moment," he started,"I didn't see you."

"Were you just exaggerating or is what you said true?" David asked not looking up.

"I wish I were wrong, but if that data is correct, I'm not," The Doctor sat down next to him.

"How is it that John hasn't boiled to death or whatever?"

"it's a matter of composition," The Doctor explained, "he's essentially a Time Lord in a human body, or half human, and by the luck of the draw with his genetic make-up he's a bit more stable. He isn't in control 100% of the time! He's got more of a tendency for violent outbursts, which a full blooded Time Lord would not be prone to, with a few notable exceptions. Remember he did try to throttle The Master back at alternate Torchwood? He has enough of the inhibitors from me built into him that it works out. And he's always been that, you haven't."

"Can you reverse it?"

"I don't know," The Doctor admitted, "but if there is a way I will find it. In the meanwhile you have to just try to stay calm, keep the emotions in check if you can, because if you don't it could be very bad news."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

The Doctor thought for a moment,"I'll have to teach you a few tricks I guess, tried-and-true methods, real basic level stuff they taught us at the Academy. If only my professors could see me now, they said I would never graduate! Let alone pass on what they thought I didn't learn in the first place to someone else."

Then he stood up,"come on, let's head back."

David didn't move,"I'd like to stay out here for a bit longer."

"I promise you, I will do whatever I can to help you, but you have to trust me," The Doctor sighed, "you do, don't you? Trust me, I mean."

"Of course," David nodded finally looking up at The Doctor.

The Doctor noted the air growing cold around the two of them,"you're scared, and I understand that. I am too, believe me. But I will sort this out, one way or another."

He held his hand out to David,"we're not going to get anything accomplished sitting out here, freezing the goldfish," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood,"let's get back and get started on this!"

\------

Ieuan listened to the excited chatter in the lab,"the famous Doctor has spoken," he snorted to himself. Now everyone was acting like the end of the world was near. He suppressed a giggle at the panic he had created, who knew moving a few decimal places and adding a few digits to the test results would have such an impact?

Jack no longer looked at David as a tasty morsel or a future notch on his bedpost but rather a walking lab experiment to be examined and studied.

The best part was, Ieuan had to admit, was that everyone was in a panic for no reason. They would run themselves ragged trying to cure something that didn't really exist. Perhaps even subject David to more and possibly uncomfortable tests.

All because of a few key strokes, his keystrokes, and the power that he now held made him a bit giddy.


	12. Chapter 12

As much as he didn't want to leave David, The Doctor had to get back to check on The Master. He took Jack aside before heading out and the two of them seemed to have a heated discussion.

Ieuan tried to sidle over and listen in but Wendy blocked his progress, "I had print outs on my desk when I left last night and now they've disappeared. Do you happen to know where they went?"

"How should I know where you put them?" Ieuan snapped, frustrated that he couldn't hear what Jack and The Doctor were talking about.

"I know where I put them, but they aren't there now," Wendy continued, "I know Jack wouldn't have taken them, and since it's just you and I and I know I didn't move them, that leaves you."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No, I'm just asking,"Wendy frowned, "those print outs are crucial, I think there was an error in the final computation and without that data, we may take a course of action that would be wrong."

"I don't have them, maybe one of the residents ate them," Ieuan sneered, then he walked away.

Wendy watched him storm off, trying to figure out his overreaction to her questions. She winced as the penny dropped and made her way over to where Jack was still in conversation with The Doctor.

"Before you go," she turned to The Doctor, "I think there's been some tampering with those test results. We may be being led down a path by someone who has an ulterior motive."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Wendy, this petty jealousy of Ieuan is getting out of hand you can't be serious!"

Wendy whirled on him, "shut up! You will listen to me!"

The Doctor's eyes widened at her outburst but he said nothing.

"All I am saying is I'm not confident that what we think is happening truly is," Wendy continued after willing herself to calm down, "what harm would it do to rerun the tests just to be sure?"

Jack grimaced, "you want to break that news to David? I'm pretty sure he'd rather not go through all that again just because you have a gripe with Ieuan."

The Doctor spoke up, "as much as I'm like the results to be wrong too, I'm not sure they are. Even if you disregard the data, you can't deny the atmospheric effects that we've all witnessed."

Wendy nodded, "That's a given, but maybe it's not as severe as we think?"

"Let's hope," The Doctor smiled sadly, "but even if it's not severe now, it could still be gaining strength, it's early days yet. We still need to approach this with extra care and work towards a solution."

"There you go!" Jack interjected, "now, if you don't think you can work on this case, and be a professional, you can be relieved."

Wendy gaped at Jack dumbfounded, "don't do this," she gasped.

"Then stop acting like a sulking teenager and grow up," Jack hissed.

Wendy opened her mouth to reply but closed it again without making a sound except the clicking of her teeth as she clamped her jaw shut, then she turned and walked away.

The Doctor waited until she was out of earshot, "she may be right, Jack."

"What?"

"I looked at the print outs myself, and the results do seem a bit overstated," the Time Lord said, "fundamentally they seem sound. But some of the sums do not add up. I don't doubt that there is a problem, and we all know what the cause of it is. And it does need to be addressed, but Wendy's gut feeling can't be denied."

Jack stayed silent but The Doctor could tell that the human was listening to him.

"I'd suggest running more tests, just to be sure,"The Doctor advised.

"She's just letting her emotions get in the way of reason,"Jack protested.

"And so are you,"The Doctor smiled, "be the better person, Jack."

Jack let the Time Lord's words sink in as he watched The Doctor make his goodbyes and then heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS de-materialising.

He looked over at Wendy; her hunched posture as she worked on her computer fairly radiated hurt feelings. If he was completely honest with himself, Jack had to admit he wasn't being very even handed with her. Ieuan had been acting a bit oddly since David's arrival, but he hated to think his lover would be that deceptive.

Jack straightened his back, decision made. The Doctor entrusted David to him, and whatever Jack's emotional attachment was to Ieuan this trust was sacred, not easily given and not to be toyed with or disregarded.

He would prove to The Doctor that he was the better man, and hopefully make the Time Lord proud of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack took the unpleasant task of breaking the news to David about the test results. He didn't know quite what the reaction would be, but complete silence for minutes after he had stopped talking was unnerving.

Finally he spoke up, "The Doctor thinks we should re-run the tests," he expected to get something out of David in response to that and eventually he did, but the other man just standing up and walking away was not what he thought would happen next.

He caught up with David in his cell, the actor had placed his case on the dresser and was packing to leave, "so that's it then?" Jack asked, "you're just going to leave now?"

David stopped, "you just told me you didn't have the first idea what to do to cure this, what part of that did you think would make me what to stay?"

"But we're working on it!" Jack protested, wishing he had been a bit more careful with his words, "um is it getting hot in here or is it just you?" Jack laughed wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

David ignored that and kept packing.

"You don't seem to understand how serious this is," Jack tried for a more straight forward approach, dropping the jovial facade, "you are...whew...man it's getting really uncomfortable..." he opened his jacket and fanned himself.

Just as those words got out of his mouth the blanket on the bed caught fire and the smoke alarm went off. Wendy came running into the cell with a fire extinguisher, followed quickly by Ieuan carrying what appeared to be a large bucket of ice water.

Wendy doused the flames quickly and Ieuan dumped the bucket of water over David's head. That immediately brought the temperature in the cell down, "sorry," Ieuan tried for sincerity, "I didn't think you wanted to boil Jack alive."

David sat on the bed with a thump, pulling his wet tshirt away from his chest and ignoring the others.

"Now if that wasn't a good demonstration on why you need to stay," Jack broke the silence, " then I don't know how else to convince you."

Wendy waited still holding the extinguisher just in case something else burst into flames, after a bit she set it down with a loud exhale and realised she could now see her breath. She tapped Jack on the shoulder and blew out another puff of air, and pointed to the now shivering David. 

She stepped out into the hallway and returned with a large blanket and wrapped it around the actor's thin shoulders and sat down next to him, ignoring the soggy burnt mess squishing under her as she made contact.

Jack took Ieuan's hand and led him out of the cell, not speaking until they got to the main room of the hub, "you do know that I love you right?" 

Ieuan smiled, "of course."

"And I am also a shameless flirt," Jack grinned, "it's like breathing to me, and if that has upset you or made you think that you're not special to me, I'm sorry."

"What brought this on?" Ieuan asked, his heart racing in his chest.

"It's been brought to my attention that you've been a bit unhappy since David's arrival," Jack's smile slipped, "and I want you to know, yeah he's cute, but he's also made it abundantly clear that I'm not on his radar for relationship material."

Ieaun smiled, biting back the retort, "that's never stopped you before," letting Jack think he was mollified he gave him a quick kiss and went back to work.

\---

The Doctor arrived at the courtroom just in time to witness the aftermath of what appeared to be a riot. The chairs in the waiting room were scattered about like a tornado had hit them and the doors to the courtroom were only half on their hinges.

He ran into the courtroom and found it bereft of life except for one rather badly mangled being laying in a crumpled heap near the witness stand.

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the now awake other, "what happened here?" he asked helping the being into a semi-sitting position.

"The Time Lord," the other gasped, spitting out bright orange blood.

"The Master?" The Doctor prompted.

The other nodded, wincing as it did so, "yes. He was standing before the panel and the next thing anyone knew they came!"

"They?"

"They came with explosive devices, everyone panicked, some escaped, some were killed, the rest?" the being coughed up more blood, "they escaped."

"Was The Master taken?" The Doctor looked around the room, there were many bodies strewn about but he didn't see his fellow Time Lord among them.

The creature in his arms shuddered, attempting a laugh through the pain, "he was rescued, they were in his employ!"

The Doctor sat back, "are you sure?"

The being nodded and then his whole body shook, "they....they bowed to him right before they disappeared, calling him 'my lord'...and...he said to tell you...to tell you..." then another massive seizure hit the creature and he went still.

The Doctor gently laid the body down and reaching over closed the being's three eyes. Then he rose slowly and looked around the room one more time before heading back to the TARDIS.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor stood leaning against the controls, his hands spread wide, intently staring at the time rotor. He didn't move, just stood still. Anyone observing would have wondered if he had been turned to stone. His face was blank, but if they looked into the dark depths of his eyes they would be able to tell that he was far from inactive.

Finally he straightened up, decision made, and set the coordinates.

\---

Wendy waited until Jack and Ieuan had left the cell before speaking, "I will probably get in a lot of trouble for saying this but I think Ieuan is jealous of you."

"Ieuan?" came the confused response.

"Oh sorry Ianto's real name is Ieuan," Wendy quickly explained, "anyway, the thing is I am not sure he's not doing things like attempting to poison you with the tea that made Jack ill, or even perhaps fudging some test results."

"Great," David sighed, "it's not bad enough I am stuck here and setting things on fire, now I have to worry about Ieuan's emotional problems?

"I'm only telling you this because you need to be careful around him," Wendy went on, "I am keeping an eye on him, too. I won't let any harm come to you if I am around but I'm not here 24/7 so be diligent."

Wendy rose with a shiver, "and you may want to change out of those wet things before you catch your death."

David looked down at his soaked clothes, "or I could just get irritated and they'd dry on their own," he laughed humourlessly. 

Wendy smiled, "it's trying, scary and confusing I know but you are in the best place to get this sorted."

"I keep telling myself that," David countered.

"And?"

"Maybe someday I'll believe it," he admitted with a sigh.

Wendy stood up, "I'll bring some towels in and you can dry off and get into some less soaked clothes. Then I'll get you some fresh bed linens, these are a mess."

David gestured at the camera just outside the cell, "could you turn that off while I change?"

"Jack will be disappointed," Wendy walked out of the cell and returned with an armful of towels, "but yes I can do that. I'll give you ten minutes to get decent."

"Thanks!" David smiled, taking the towels from her and setting them down on the dresser.

Once Wendy reached the security room she reached over and shut the video feed from the camera. As she sat in one of the observation chairs she wondered how to best approach David about retaking the tests, she knew that he'd probably rather eat broken glass but he seemed to be able to listen to reason.

"Unlike some men!" she snorted to herself. Just as that though occurred to her, she heard a loud bang and the alarms went off down in the cell block.

Jack appeared out of nowhere, his clothes dishevelled and misbuttoned. He looked at the bank of monitors, "where was that explosion?" but before Wendy could answer he glared at the blank screen, "why is this camera off?" 

"David was getting changed and he asked me to turn it off so you couldn't ogle!" Wendy answered.

As the alarm grew in pitch and volume Jack shot her as "we will discuss this later," glare and ran out of the room.

Wendy ran after him, "where's Ieuan?" she panted trying to keep up with Jack's long strides.

"We were 'busy' when the alarms went off," Jack shot back, "it interrupted us!"

As they rounded the corner they could see smoke pouring out of David's cell, everything was aflame! It was pretty obvious that if the actor was in there still he was no longer among the living. No one could survive the intense heat or the thick, choking smoke.

Jack pressed a button outside the cell and a fire proof metal door sealed off the cell, containing the fire and preventing the smoke from going any further into the hub. Ieuan came running down the hallway towards them, hastily tucking in his shirt.

"What is going on?" he asked breathlessly.

Wendy wheeled on him, grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall, "what did you do to him?" she screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" Ieaun protested, trying to free himself from Wendy's tight grip.

"I know you've had it out for him since he got here because of your silly little insecurities! What did you do?" she repeated.

"I did nothing this time!" Ieaun yelled back. Then realising what he had just said he went still in Wendy's grasp.

Jack, who had been poised to pull Wendy off of Ieuan stopped at this, "this time?" he asked his voice deadly quiet.

Wendy let go of Ieuan, and sat down on the floor outside the cell fighting back the tears, "he did nothing to you and now..." she gestured at the metal door.

Jack turned and walked away from them without another word. 

Wendy caught up with him moments later, he was back in the monitor room and punching the keys on a computer with a grim look on his face.

"The good news is that there are no traces of residue that would be indications that David was in that cell when it burnt."

"So he's not dead?" Wendy sighed in relief.

"I can't confirm that, but he's not in the cell," Jack admitted, then turning towards her, "and since someone turned the security camera off, we have no idea what happened."

"What about the other cameras, the ones in the hall?" she prompted.

"The intense heat melted them," Jack pointed at the other dead monitors in the bank.

Unknown to them a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows of the room, hidden well back behind the rack of computer equipment. The eyes waited until the two of them left the room, then came out of their hiding place, laughing at the small humans they had been watching, What small and petty creatures they were.

Now to go claim the prize!


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor landed in the hub just about the time the panicked search for David began. Not quite sure what was going on but feeling the tension in the air he waited, watching for a few minutes before stepping in front of Jack stopping the human's progress.

"Did I miss something?" The Doctor asked, forcing a casual tone that he didn't feel.

Jack hesitated, "we had a fire and well, now David's missing."

The Doctor raised one eyebrow and waited for Jack to continue.  
Jack sighed, he should have known the Time Lord would want a bit more information but his mind was on the search and he didn't want to take the time to fill in the details. But one look at The Doctor's face told him that he'd better come clean. After a moment to collect his thoughts he retold the events that led up to the search.

The Doctor's eyes grew darker as Jack's tale unfolded, but he listened quietly, not interrupting.

"No other cameras caught anything?" The Doctor asked.

"The ones in the hallway went off line the minute the fire started," Jack replied, "and when we tried to call up the archived material it was blank."

"Malfunction or on purpose?" The Doctor mused.

"The equipment was just tested two days ago," Jack offered, "so I'm pretty sure it was deliberate."

"And you're sure there is no evidence of a body in the cell?" The Doctor reached out telepathically to David but felt nothing. "Am I being blocked or?" he shuddered at that uncompleted thought, hoping he was wrong. 

"It's just getting cool in there, and the smoke's cleared enough that I can get a scan up close and personal, but the initial readings are that there's not much of anything left," Jack countered.

"If the fire was ferocious enough," The Doctor spoke softly, thinking aloud, "then it will be hard to find anything."

Both men walked to the cell area in silence, hoping that the scan would turn up nothing. Jack stopped outside the sealed off cell and pulled a scanner out of its holster. He pressed the button to get the metal door to slide up and then stepped into the cell.

The ventilation fans had cleared most of the smoke but the smouldering remains of some of the cell's contents still sent wisps of acrid tendrils into the air. The bed's frame had melted in the intense heat and resembled some modern art sculpture.

Jack walked around the cell holding the scanner up high then working his way down, while The Doctor stood in the doorway. Finally Jack went still and pushing a few buttons on the scanner waited for the results.

After a moment the device beeped and a small piece of paper scrolled out of the top. Noting that the Time Lord was almost shaking from the effort to not snatch the print out from the machine, Jack handed the paper to him the minute it stopped printing.

The Doctor took his glasses out of his pocket and leaned against the door way to read the results. Just when Jack thought he would scream from the anticipation The Doctor stopped reading and rubbed his eyes. 

"This fire was not started by any accelerant. In fact there are no chemical traces at all that would suggest even a match was lit. The only organic residue the scan found was cow skin, leather if you will, probably from David's case or a pair of shoes."

Before Jack could say anything else The Doctor took off his glasses and looked around the room, "so where is he?"

\------

The running around amused the watcher. The panic, the tearing at the hair made the whole thing seem even more hilarious. Several times the giggles threatened to reveal the hiding place but with effort they were held back.

"Timing was crucial, mustn't reveal too soon," came the thought. Imagining the reactions of the small minded tiny creatures was just too delicious. 

If only they knew, they wouldn't be in such a hurry. Quietly moving out of the shadows and into a somewhat more exposed perch to get a better look was worth the risk of being seen.

There! By shifting a bit the eyes saw the object of their desire, the one they had been seeking now stepped into the light. So close, it was tempting to reach out and just snatch him away, it would be so easy! 

Patience was the key. Every muscle was coiled tightly, the urge to spring, to hunt was strong but the moment had to be just right. First it was important to appear casual, normal or red flags would go up before the goal could be accomplished.

Taking a deep breath the watcher relaxed, a smile that was less than jovial more like the baring of a wild animal's teeth in a growl slowly grew. 

It was almost show time! and what a performance it would be!


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor returned to main area of the hub, and sat down at one of the desks ignoring the others as they milled about the speculations running wild. The sensors indicated that none of the outside doors had been opened, and the sealed doors deeper into the holding area also remained unopened. 

"The burning question, so to speak," The Doctor thought, cradling his head in his hands, "is where did David go?"

Jack came up behind the Time Lord and placed his hands gently on his shoulders, "if he's here we'll find him," getting no response Jack pressed on, "how'd the thing with The Master work out?"

"He's gone too," The Doctor spoke his voice very soft.

"Gone where?" 

"If I knew that I would have said," The Doctor snapped, then he shook his head, "I'll deal with that later. But first we have to..."

Before he could finish his sentence Wendy let out a shriek and the two men jumped to their feet and ran towards the sound.

As they approached her they saw Wendy kneeling down in front of a somewhat singed and very still David. He was laying in a crumpled heap one arm bent under him and one leg twisted at an odd angle just a few steps away from the TARDIS.

"Where did he come from?" Jack asked as he got down next to Wendy.

"I opened the door to the storage room and he just fell out," Wendy gestured wildly, "is he still breathing?"

The Doctor knelt down, placed his hand above David's mouth, and nodded. Then he lifted the limp actor up and gestured for Jack to open the TARDIS' doors. Jack fumbled in his pocket and pulled on his TARDIS key and got the blue box unlocked.

"What are you doing?" he asked after opening the doors wide enough for The Doctor and his armful past.

"What I should have done ages ago," The Doctor shot back, "I have to get him to the medbay. No offence, but your equipment isn't much above casting bones or reading tea leaves."

What happened next, Jack would reflect later, was so fast he barely had time to process the chaos until it was far too late.

The Doctor, distracted by his load, didn't feel the temperature in the console room climb rapidly. Jack didn't register the heat at first because he was trying to figure out why the normally soft lighting in the room seemed to be sending up flares from the same general area of the other two.

Then Jack flew backwards as if strong hands shoved him hard, and he hit the wall of the hub just outside the TARDIS with such force that all the air in his lungs was pushed out of him. He stayed conscious just long enough to hear the TARDIS doors slam, and unholy squeal come from the time capsule itself and then his eyes flickered shut.

The Doctor quickly set David down on the jump seat and ran over to the controls trying to stop the TARDIS from taking off. He stopped still as he came around the side of the console and face to face with The Master.

The Master's face was almost split in half by a wide grin. 

"How did you unlock the controls?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't," The Master's smile didn't waver.

"She didn't just decide to take off on her own," The Doctor countered, moving in to mere centimetres from the other Time Lord, then the wall of heat hit him. He stepped back, "oh no..." he gasped as the penny dropped with a sickening thud.

The Master laughed, "my DNA is sure powerful stuff. I found our lad alone and unmonitored and frankly abandoned by you. It didn't take much, I got inside his mind and helped him discover those little extras my contribution gave him."

"Mind control?" 

"Such an inelegant term," The Master sniffed, "I prefer to think of it as unlocking the hidden potential. You always go on about becoming a better person, and now he has!"

David rose from the jump seat and smiled at The Doctor with a too close approximation of the same cat-who-ate-the-canary grin that The Master had on his face.

"This is like those new agey books," The Master continued, "David has two Daddies."

"Technically speaking," The Doctor countered, trying to keep The Master talking instead of taking further action, "he already did. A birth father and a foster one."

The Master frowned, "you know what I meant, but the point is; I've got the TARDIS and now I have your little pet, now my pet," he laughed walked over to stroke David's hair as if he were a cat, "and now I have you."

Not allowing The Master a moment's inner thought, The Doctor kept up a steady patter even as his arms and legs were strapped to a chair in the console room. "How did you get past security?" he prompted knowing The Master wouldn't pass on the opportunity to brag.

"The Shadow Proclamation's, yours or the crackpots at Torchwood?"

"Pick one," The Doctor shrugged as much as the bonds allowed.

"I bribed one of the guards, and got onto the TARDIS when you were boo hooing over the dead in the courtroom and well, once you landed at Jackie boy's lair, so did I!"

"So what's the plan now?" The Doctor asked, still maintaining an air of lightness that he didn't feel as the bindings cut into his limbs.

The Master put his arm around David's shoulders, "I never worked with a partner before, maybe it is time for this old dog to learn some new tricks. With my brains, his acting skills and your, I mean my TARDIS, the possibilities are endless!"

The Doctor's hearts went cold as he thought about those possibilities, too.


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Jack saw as he came awake were Ieuan and Wendy kneeling beside him. He smiled affectionately up at their concerned faces, momentarily forgetting where he was. Then the memories came flooding back and he scrambled to his feet, "where's The Doctor?" he yelled.

Wendy exchanged glance with Ieuan before proceeding, "the TARDIS disappeared as soon as I got here."

"What happened?" Ieuan asked watching Jack pace the floor.

"Come clean," Jack grabbed his lover by the shirt front, "you altered those test results didn't you?"

Ieuan thought about denying it but it seemed pointless now. He just nodded, his eyes downcast.

"You ever do that again and I don't care how shaggable you are, you will be out on that pert little tush of yours so fast your head will spin," Jack hissed, then in a surprise move pulled Ieuan in for a kiss, "however, it would seem you were not wrong after all!"

Wendy gaped at Jack, wondering if the blow he had taken had scrambled his brains.

Ieuan seemed to be thinking the same thing, "come again?" he stammered after catching his breath.

"The Master's baddie cells seem to have taken hold," Jack called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall to the main area of the hub, "and now we need to rescue The Doctor!"

\----

The Doctor had talked himself out as far as The Master was concerned. The prattling that his fellow Time Lord was prone to was tuned out as he worked on schooling his new protege on flying the TARDIS.

"I still don't understand," The Doctor cut in when The Master paused for a breath, "what it is you think you're going to accomplish!"

The Master smiled, and The Doctor knew he had hit the right note. "It's simple my dear Doctor," The Master cooed, "what was that film with Darth Vader in it?"

"Star Wars," offered David as he looked up from the console.

"Like that really cool shirt you have," The Doctor sighed.

"I am like the Sith Lord and now I have my own Sith junior in the making," The Master laughed.

"I think you've always been full of Sith," The Doctor replied under his breath.

The Master's smile dimmed a bit, "manners! You've always been a sore loser."

"I'll bet you wished you had locked the controls down a bit more," David smiled at The Doctor, a smile that sent a cold finger of fright tickling down the Time Lord's chest.

"To be fair," The Doctor countered keeping his voice light, "there was really no way for me to predict this. You seemed like such a decent fellow up until recently."

"Your mistake," David laughed, the sound like fingernails on a chalk board.

"No doubt," The Doctor agreed, "it's not too late you know. I know you are a good person deep down, and that it's not your fault. It can be very heady to have all that power! Believe me I know, but you can't let The Master's voice in your head win, you have to fight it! He's playing on your unstable biology filling your head with empty promises, tempting you..."

The Master snorted, "while you just want him to be drone, live out his life like a worker ant and ignore his rightful heritage?"

"You're just using him to get at me and you know it!" The Doctor snarled.

"It's all about you," The Master singsonged, "the whole universe is only out there to serve the high-and-mighty Doctor is that it?"

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it," The Doctor countered. Then he turned his attention back to David, "let me help you."

"I don't want or need your help," David replied the malice behind the words hit The Doctor like a blow to the stomach.

"The man has spoken!" The Master raised his arms over his head, "I think we've had enough of your opinions for one day." He nodded at David who took some gaffer's tape from the tool box under the console and secured it over The Doctor's mouth.

The Master danced around the now silent Doctor, clearly to the beat of the music in his head, and then spun a few times on his tip toes. Finally he rejoined David at the controls, "so my little pet," he cooed, "where would you like to go first?"


	18. Chapter 18

“How on Earth can you track a pan dimensional space capsule?” Wendy asked as she watched Jack typing away on his computer.

Jack grinned widely, “I have this,” he held up the TARDIS key, “it’s part of the ship, it resonates on the same frequency so if I just feed that into the tracking system and as long as it’s still in this dimension I’ll find it.”

“And if it isn’t?” 

“It has to be,” Jack looked back at the monitor, “that’s all. It just has to be!”

Wendy recognised that further conversation was not going to be welcome as Jack’s face grew in a frown of concentration. Instead she wandered over to Ieuan who was just staring into space.

“How are you holding up?” she asked touching him lightly on the arm.

“I am a bit ashamed of myself,” he admitted, “I can’t believe I acted like such a jerk. I don’t know what came over me.”

Wendy didn’t feel any words of comfort she could offer would sound very sincere so she settled for patting him lightly on the hand. 

“The worst part is I actually like the guy,” Ieuan continued, speaking mostly to himself, “David seems like a genuinely nice person, or was until the ‘baddie cells’ as Jack so appropriately called them took over.”

“Let’s hope we have a chance to fix that,” Wendy sighed.

Jack’s abrupt yell of triumph jolted them both, “damn I’m good!” he shouted.

Ieuan’s face broke out in a smile, “to say the least!” 

“In that way too,” Jack laughed, “but this time it’s my elite tracking skills! I found the TARDIS!”

“Where is it?” Wendy asked.

“Technically it is a she,” Jack corrected.

“All right, where is she?”

“I’ll tell you all about it, when I get back!” Jack laughed, then pushed some buttons on the device strapped to his wrist, “see ya later!” he called out as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Ieuan shook his head, “always the flair for the dramatic!” he sighed and went off to make himself a cup of tea.  
\----

The Doctor, though without voice was not helpless. He reached out telepathically and tried to connect with The Master first. He succeeded only because the other Time Lord was caught off guard, once he was discovered he was shut out. Because it was a reflex, almost like breathing The Master cut him off without any conscious thought 

So he moved on to David. His entrance into the other man’s mind was easier, but that was not of great comfort as The Doctor shared his thoughts. It was a massively confusing jumble of images; The Doctor could almost feel the cold touch of The Master’s control as he delved deeper. He had almost gotten to past the block that stopped David’s free will from overcoming The Master’s influence but was thrown out with jolt.

“Naughty, naughty,” The Master shook his finger at his fellow Time Lord, “just accept it, you’ve lost. I’ve won.”

He leaned in very close to The Doctor, “now that I have someone to fly the TARDIS, and the whole of time and space finally mine to control, you are redundant.” 

He turned as if he meant to walk away, but humming in thought he turned back around, removed the gaffer’s tape from The Doctor’s mouth, “any last words?”

The Doctor winced as the tape was removed, and took a moment to wet his lips before speaking, “whatever happened to the last two Time Lords in existence plea you kept using?”

The Master laughed, “that only applies if it’s to play on your sympathy and save my hide.”

“I should have known that,” The Doctor nodded, “well, let’s see. Last words? I would hate it to be something silly or trivial. I remember the worst last words I have heard ‘I think this bomb’s stopped ticking’ followed closely by ‘there’s no way they can hit me from there’. Hmmmm….”

The Master stared at The Doctor with an incredulous look on his face, “should I check back with you in a few hours?” he asked sarcastically.

“Could you?” The Doctor replied seemingly oblivious to the tone of The Master’s voice.

“Sure, why not?” he finally answered, “it’ll give me time to devise a fitting way to kill you.”

“Lovely,” The Doctor smiled winningly, “now we’re both happy.”

The Master stood there a moment, trying to decide if The Doctor had finally lost his mind, or was just toying with him. Unable to decide he chose to just walk away from the other Time Lord.

The minute The Master’s back was turned The Doctor’s jovial façade dropped; he knew his life was in danger. Knowing The Master as well as he did, he knew that his fellow Time Lord would not sully his own hands with The Doctor’s blood. He would somehow make David do it. That was something The Doctor knew deep in his hearts that the actor would never forgive himself for, so it was up to him to stop this and stop it now.


	19. Chapter 19

The Master skipped up one of the ramps eager to explore his new toy, his TARDIS. Leaving The Doctor and David alone in the console room.

The Doctor took advantage of the absence of The Master to try to talk to David, “I know deep down you’re still in there, you have to fight the evil influence, this isn’t really you!”

David stood still; arms folded clearly listening but said nothing.

“The Master is just using you; he knows that I’ve locked the controls to the TARDIS against him so you’re the only one who can fly her, aside from me. Once he gets what he wants he will discard you, if you’re lucky or kill you, if you aren’t!” The Doctor continued, his voice rising as he tried to get his point across.

“I can help you!” he cried out, “but you have to help me first. I can’t do anything for you like this!”

“What is it you want?” David asked his voice a curious mixture of the dead flat tone he had assumed since the transformation and a hint of malice.

“Untie me,” The Doctor replied, “then once I regain control of the TARDIS and confine The Master we can work on fixing whatever has been done to you!”

The Doctor should have guessed that this was too easy, as the minute he finished speaking David came to him and released him from his bonds. He had hoped he had gotten through the mind control and had allowed himself to think that his powers of persuasion had won out. 

The moment the last of the restraints that held him to the jump seat were removed he rose to stretch his cramped limbs and moved to the console to try to get a handle as to where they were. 

He should have been more aware of his surroundings, shouldn’t have let the monitor distract him but The Doctor had let his guard down. 

It turned out to be a bad move.

The minute he turned his back to David he couldn’t see the feral smile appear on the actor’s lips, or catch the movement as he pulled the restraining collar that up until recently had graced The Master’s neck out of his pocket.

The Doctor felt the cold metal snap around his neck, and turned around just in time to see David press the button that caused his whole world to go black.

Just as The Doctor went rigid The Master appeared on one of the ramps above the console room, “good work!” he smiled down at David, “you are such a clever little pet!” he chortled and then disappeared again.

\---

Jack was sure the coordinates he had set were correct, but when he materialised he was in a dark cavern and could see no sign of the TARDIS. He pushed some more buttons on his wrist band with a frown of concentration, and read the display again. 

“It has to be here!” he muttered looking around. As he walked he wished he had thought to pack a torch. The cavern was dark, full of shadows and crannies. The TARDIS could be anywhere! His eyes strained in the dark to see the familiar bright light on top or the glow from the windows, anything that would confirm the presence of The Doctor’s beloved time capsule. 

He stopped as he thought he heard movement behind him; he whipped around but saw nothing in the dim light. “OK Jack,” he chided himself, “keep it together!”

With a laugh at this over-active imagination he pressed on, but again he heard the unmistakable sound of another’s footfall. He squared his shoulders, every nerve on edge but kept moving. Fully aware that he was being stalked he decided to let his follower think he was oblivious, and wait for the moment him or her or it made a move.

Just as Jack felt he would burst from the building tension a rush of movement came from behind him, he was tackled to the ground. He rolled over onto his back pulling his attacker with him, trying to avoid the barrage of fists that rained down on him but it was almost impossible to see in the darkness of the cavern. His strong hands found the assailant’s shoulder, and in a swift movement he flipped the other over and sat down on top, forcing the air out of the other’s lungs with what sounded like a painful whoosh of breath.

“I’ve had just about enough of you,” he hissed as the other’s breath returned enough to retry the assault. He cocked his fist and aiming at what he hoped was this being’s chin to deliver a stunning blow. It seemed to work as the struggling underneath him stopped immediately. 

He was about to stand up when he felt a cold metallic something jab up against his temple, “don’t move freak!” the voice commanded from the dark, “now get up slowly, hands on your head.”

“Which is it?” Jack shot back, “don’t move or stand up?”

His question was answered with a sharp blow to the head, not enough to knock him out but just enough to let him know his wit was not appreciated, “get up, and don’t try anything,” the voice advised. 

Jack got off the still form on the ground and to his feet. He felt something poke him in the back, hard enough to make him wince, “so where are we going?” he asked.

“Just walk until I tell you to stop,” the voice commanded, “now move!”


	20. Chapter 20

As they walked further the light improved enough to see that the person holding the gun on him was The Master. He smiled knowing that he had at least found them, even as he wondered where David and The Doctor were. From past experience he knew trying to get anything out of The Master until he was ready to talk would be fruitless, so he waited.

After a moment they reached the TARDIS, The Master gave him an extra jab in the small of the back to prompt him into the time capsule, not realising that it's exactly where Jack most wanted to be at that moment.

When the doors opened Jack saw The Doctor frozen in place just inside the console room, a collar around his neck beeping softly and a series of lights on it flickering in the half-light. He looked around the room, "where's David?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"Who do you think I sent after you?" The Master waved dismissively.

Jack made for the door, "you can't just leave him out there, I think I may have hurt him!"

The Master cocked the gun, "I know you can't die permanently but I can make things very unpleasant if you try anything," and with that he pointed the weapon at the other Time Lord's head.

Jack stopped, "just let me go get him and bring him back to the TARDIS, I promise I'll come right back."  
"What assurances do I have that will do that?" The Master snorted.

"Give me ten minutes," Jack pleaded eyeing the doors anxiously. Then he slipped off his vortex manipulator, holding it out to The Master, "you can have this as collateral!" 

The Master seemed uncertain about the transaction but finally took the object from Jack, "you have ten minutes. If you'd not back by then," he mimed pulling the trigger and the resulting effects it would have on The Doctor, "he gets it."

Jack ran out the doors, eager to not miss his deadline.

The Master put the gun down and got in very close to the still form of The Doctor, "your precious humans are a very sentimental lot," he whispered, "I can see why you favour them, you're just as bad as they are." He raised one hand and gently stroked The Doctor's cheek.

He smiled at the feel of the other's cool skin on his fingers, and considered taking further liberties as he knew that there was no one there to stop him, but he stopped. He would much rather have The Doctor fully aware of what was happening, rather than give him the luxury of unconsciousness.

The minutes ticked by slowly for The Master, he knew he was bluffing and really didn't want to have to act on his threat. 

As for Jack, the ten minutes were flying by. First of all, since he hadn't really been able to see much he wasn't quite sure the direction to head out in first. He fought the panic as he made yet another wrong turn and wound up back at the TARDIS for the second time. 

Finally, after willing himself not to lose it he found David. He scooped up the unconscious man, and ran back towards the TARDIS hoping his ten minutes were not up yet.

The Master barely acknowledged their return, even though secretly he was relieve to see them both. 

Jack set David down on one of the seats at the back of the room, panting, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Bet you were ace at Easter Egg hunts as a lad," The Master scoffed.

"How about giving me the vortex manipulator back now?" Jack countered.

The Master hesitated, but tossed it back, "why not? It's only got enough juice for one."

Jack slipped it on, "I'm not planning on bailing out on my friends," he replied, "it just goes so well with this outfit it makes it unbalanced otherwise," he held up his other arm to show a different leather wrist cuff.

The Master shot him an incredulous look, but said nothing as he walked over to David, "you know I could wake him and order him to kill you both and he would. You humans have such weak little minds, and even mongrels like him are no match for a full blooded Time Lord."

"Even with your super charged baddie cells?" Jack teased.

"Baddie cells?" The Master mimicked Jack's accent, "I can see why you're the brains at Torchwood, your knowledge and grasp of science are impressive."

Jack shrugged, "I call it as I see it."

The Master rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a set of handcuffs, "put these on," he commanded.

Jack grinned, "on our first date? You don't waste any time! My kind of man."

"Not even in your wildest dreams," The Master countered, "you're a big strapping lad, and I'm sure you have a few tricks up your sleeve, if you were wearing any that is. So you are going to go sit down there and I'm going to make sure you stay away from me."

"Damn," Jack pretended to pout, "you really had my hopes up there for a bit. Maybe later." He snapped on end of the cuff around his wrist and sat down on the jumpseat securing the other end to one of the support rails, "if you change your mind?" he added hopefully.

"No chance."

The Master walked towards the back of the console room, and didn't see Jack press a few buttons on the other wrist band he was wearing. The collar around The Doctor's neck gave a very soft beeping sound that Jack really hoped the other Time Lord didn't hear above the hum of the TARDIS' engines.

Holding his breath a bit, Jack pushed a few more buttons and the collar unclicked, hanging very loosely off The Doctor's shoulders.

The Doctor blinked a few times as he came out stasis, he shook his arms out like they had fallen asleep on him and then turned around. Jack held a finger to his lips begging the Time Lord to be silent and then pointed to the back of the console room. The Doctor nodded and went still again when The Master turned to walk back towards them.

If he caught on to the fact that the restraining collar was not living up to its name, The Master didn't react. Instead he leaned over Jack, "I think it's time I branched out a bit," he smiled, "you have so many marvellous toys at your disposal and you need to stop being a spoilt brat and share them!"

"With you?" Jack laughed, "what was it you said? Oh yes, 'not even in your wildest dreams'!"

The Master scowled, "if you want to see The Doctor's brains, what little there are of them, splattered all over this room, keep up the defiance!" he turned to where he had last seen The Doctor only to find he was not there anymore.

To Jack's dismay The Master only smiled at this new development and instead of being upset seemed highly amused, "target practice!" he murmured.

The next thing Jack knew David was standing behind him with a gun held tightly to The Doctor's head, "good catch!" The Master smiled, "now kill them both!" he commanded.

Jack's shock was mirrored on The Doctor's face as they both heard the distinct click of the trigger being pulled.


	21. Chapter 21

Ieuan set a cup of strong tea in front of Wendy, her third cup in an hour but it was all he could think of to assist her as she typed frantically on her computer and read pages upon pages of test results.

"You should take a break," he spoke softly, "you haven't moved from that spot all afternoon!"

She didn't look up from her work, "I think I have it, I may have what we need to reverse it!"

Ieuan leaned in trying to suss out what she was looking at, but it made his head hurt, "what did you find?"

"According to this," she pointed at a string of numbers on the screen, "if we do a complete cell wash, and replace the mutated DNA with a fresh mix it should neutralise the effects."

Ieuan shook his head, "how are you going to get that? You'd have to find the exact right combination."

"Well the human part would be easy, you or I or Jack could supply that," Wendy sat back rubbing her neck with one hand, "but the half Time Lord/human mix will be tricky. We could splice The Doctor's DNA with ours but I'm not sure that would be..."

The printer started spitting out a steady flow of paper, and Wendy jumped up to grab the print outs, leaving Ieuan to stare at the flickering lines of code flashing on the screen. He sighed, he was sure Wendy's theory was correct but that technology? Even the mighty archives of Torchwood held nothing capable of anything that advanced. 

Not wanting to burst Wendy's bubble, Ieuan held his tongue and just walked away.

\---

"What are you waiting for?" The Master snapped impatiently, "I order you to kill them!" 

David's hand shook, and the temperature in the console room started to rise dramatically. Jack held his breath as he stood very still trying not to provoke a reaction.

"I can't!" David gasped, going white as a sheet, "please don't make me.." he pleaded between clenched teeth.

The Master hissed at him, "you will do it and do it now or.." he let the last of his words trail off as David cried out holding his head.

The Doctor smiled sadly, "you're making a mistake," he advised The Master, fully aware that the gun was still pointed at his head, even though the holder was having a hard time staying upright.

"I will win!" The Master called out defiantly.

Jack slowly stepped back and walked over to where the heat was the most intense, right next to David. "Give me the gun," he held out his hand, trying not to flinch as the barrel moved to point straight at him.

"Stay away!" David hissed at him, his face sheened with sweat.

"You can't kill us, you're better than that," Jack soothed, "you need to listen to my voice only, ignore the voice in your head. You love The Doctor, you would never hurt him. You can stop this before it goes too far."

"Do it!" The Master commanded, "kill the freak first! Stop his chattering."

"No! I...can't...please!" 

Just then Jack made his move, he lunged forward, grabbing David's arm and tried to take him down. His efforts were foiled when the gun was turned and used as a truncheon. The blow to his head sending him crashing to the floor.

The Doctor took advantage of the resulting chaos to remove the collar from his neck, intending to use it to immobilise David but was thwarted by The Master grabbing him by the back of his suit jacket and throwing him against the console.

Suddenly the whole console room was flooded in a bright orange light, the heat almost unbearable. A loud bang, the unmistakable sound of a firing of a gun rang out, then the room was plunged into darkness and silence.


	22. Chapter 22

The medbay was silent aside from the hum of the TARDIS' engines and the soft clicks and beeps of the machinery contained within.

Jack and The Doctor were watching one monitor with baited breath, occasionally stealing a glance at the still, pale form stretched out on the med-table underneath.

"Will he remember any of this?" Jack asked, nodded towards David.

"I doubt it," The Doctor rubbed his eyes, "and if he does at all it'll seem like a bad dream, once he broke free from The Master's mind control it would have severed those memories from reality...I hope."

"It's a good thing the TARDIS scans everyone on board and stores the information for security purposes, so we know what the baseline should be," Jack eyed the screen.

"That's the easy part," The Doctor sighed, his voice showing the fatigue that the hours of working in the lab had caused. He typed on a keyboard with odd looking characters on it, which Jack guessed was Gallifreyan.

"How will you explain the sudden restoration to 'normal'?" Jack continued.

"Once we get back to Torchwood, you'll give him some nasty tasting liquid with that special medicinal tang to it, and maybe wave some exotic looking device at him, like that Venusian hair dryer you spent months trying to get working," The Doctor waved at Jack.

"Yeah, thanks for that, you could have told me before I wasted all that time on it what it was and where the on switch was," Jack grumbled, "we thought it was a laser gun or something."

"Well, technically it was a laser, just not a weapon-grade one," The Doctor smiled. Then concentrating, he set some controls on the bank of switches and knobs next to the table.

Jack couldn't help but smile back, but then he remembered why they were there, "will he be OK?"

"It's hard to say," The Doctor admitted, "I guess I'll have to monitor him closely for a while, make sure no permanent damage was done. But the fact that he was able to defy The Master even under those circumstances says that he is a lot stronger minded than your average full blooded human."

"Can you trust him?" Jack asked seriously.

"Jack, he could have killed us, he was ordered to, but he didn't. You have no idea what strength of will that would take," The Doctor explained patiently, "so yes I think that makes him very trustworthy."

"What about The Master?" 

"He's never been trustworthy," The Doctor countered.

"Not what I meant," Jack shot back, "you can't keep him with you forever. He's dangerous, he's tried to get you killed, and will again given half the chance."

"I'm used to it," The Doctor's voice taking on a resigned tone, "that's the way it's always been. But he will be returned to The Shadow Proclamation, they've pronounced sentencing and he needs to face the music."

"What about you?" Jack asked softly, "what will you do?"

"I promised David he'd get to choose our next destination and so far that hasn't worked out, I owe him a trip someplace. Hopefully someplace fun," The Doctor smiled wistfully, "that would be a nice change."

The machine above the med-table beeped twice. The Doctor turned to it with a grin, "all done, the mix is just right, and no more..."

"Baddie cells," Jack laughed.

"Indeed!" The Doctor chortled, "Torchwood here we come!"


End file.
